


A Mess

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Overthinking, basically alex being a ball of anxiety, kind of?, kyle's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Alex is a ball of anxiety while throwing Kyle a birthday celebration, and Michael is the only one who can ground him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a bit of projection... lol
> 
> Also, it is quite choppy but I wrote it as partial therapy and partial exercise to get my creative juices flowing so I figured I'd publish it anyways.
> 
> I also want to say that if any writer likes an idea I had, please steal it and improve upon it. We would all love it haha

“It’s okay, it’s fine. I’ll just clean it all up later,” Alex tried to convince himself. He purposefully closed his eyes as he washed his hands, forcing himself not to look down at the bathroom rug. He knew if he did he would see dirt from people’s shoes stuck between the fibers, and the mud on the white floor was already making his heart race. 

He dried his hands on the towel next to the sink and straightened it before exiting. He stopped in the kitchen and looked around. There were crumbs on the stove, spaghetti sauce on the table, spilled soda on the counter and several beer bottles in the sink. He took a deep breath, holding it just a moment, making sure to listen to the laughter in the other room. 

Kyle’s birthday was a few days ago and though they all celebrated that night at the Wild Pony, Alex had suggested they all come over his house for takeout and cake. He was excited to have all of his friends over his place, that is until they actually got there. He really wished his anxiety didn’t always have to flare up. 

He trudged into the living room and plastered a smile on his face. However, a genuine smile soon took over as he looked around the room and saw Isobel, Maria, Liz and Rosa argue about something he never heard of while Max and Kyle bonded over some book. The smile only grew as he sat on the couch next to Michael. 

“Thank you for inviting us all over,” Michael whispered, quickly squeezing his thigh and flashing a comforting grin. “I’d rather spend my one day off with just you, but I suppose this isn’t the worst thing.”

Alex instantly calmed and most worries fluttered away. When they agreed to try a relationship a few weeks ago, Alex was worried that some of the feelings he loved so much a decade ago wouldn’t be there. But he was gratefully mistaken. Michael still had an incredible affect on him and he now knew he always would. 

“Is it cake time?” Rosa asked as she rose from her spot on the floor. “I think we need cake.” No one was about to argue. 

Shuffling into the kitchen, Alex watched with bated breath as Isobel rummaged through his drawers looking for candles and Max opened every cabinet searching for plates. “No, not-“ he started, but Max had already taken the plates down. He sighed.  _ Those are fine _ , he told himself.  _ There’s no reason not to use those.  _ He felt Michael’s hand on his back, slowly rubbing circles inconspicuously and melted just a bit into the touch. 

They sang happy birthday, Alex carefully put the used candles on the edge of the sink and they ate their cake while easily talking and reminiscing. It was another reminder of why Alex wanted to have everyone over in the first place; his home filled with happiness is what he truly wanted in life. 

As they finished, the group started to move back to the living to play one last game but Liz stayed back and gathered the plates, stacking them all on top of each other. “No!” Alex shouted a little too loudly just as Liz was about to set them in the sink. “Just leave them on the counter, I’ll take care of them later,” he nearly begged, trying, and failing, to sound nonchalant. Liz put them down on the counter with a little smirk and put her hands up in mock surrender before they joined the rest of the group. 

A team game of Setback found Isobel a sour loser, effectively declaring the night over; “I need my beauty rest” she coyly remarked when others suggested a second game. The others relented as yawns overcame them and they all too eagerly ran out the door when Alex stated they didn’t need to stay to help clean. 

Closing the door behind them, Alex let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding yet a pang of loss filled him. No matter how much he liked his alone time and how stressful it could be in any kind of gathering, he still felt sad whenever his house became empty. A clash of dishes coming together behind him though abruptly brought him out of his thoughts. 

Whirling around he saw Michael at the sink; he was so busy shooing everyone out the door he didn’t notice he had stayed behind. “You don’t have to do that,” he said as he walked over to Michael at the sink. 

“I got it, don’t worry,” Michael nearly cooed as he placed a kiss on top of Alex’s head. Alex watched him rinse off the plates, making sure all the leftover frosting and food pieces were cleanly washed down the sink, before placing them perfectly in the dishwasher. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist, nuzzling his neck. 

“Thank you.”

“I was thinking we could split that last piece of cake and watch a movie?” Alex flinched a bit at the request but Michael just laughed. “After we clean up. I’ll finish up here and clean the counters, you can vacuum. Deal?” 

“Yeah, deal.” Alex giggled and placed a kiss on Michael’s cheek before going to get the vacuum. He felt so lucky to have someone who understood his little quirks, even when they maybe weren’t so little.

Seamlessly moving around the house together, it only took forty-five minutes (and two passes of the vacuum over each room and a third cleaning of the kitchen island) before they were settled on the couch. Alex was perfectly nestled against Michael’s side as the plate of cake sat on his lap and  _ The Sun is Also a Star _ played on the TV; for the first time all day he truly felt at peace. Michael took a forkful of cake and brought it to Alex’s mouth, Alex greedily taking it with just a hint of a suggestive look. And for the first time all day he didn’t care if crumbs fell off the plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
